parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 9
at the ancient ruin the orungatang King Louie scat sings King Louie ding ding lo la didly o zing bong sca be bo do diddly do hey dee hoy i wanna be a man man one or tangytangy Monkeys we got him King Louie yeah we got him we got him King Louie so youre the man cub crazy Mowgli im not as crazy as you are put me down he drops him you cut that out King Louie cool it boy unwind yourself do doot doot do now lets shake on it cousin Mowgli what do you want me for King Louie word has grabbed my royal ear have a banna and you wanna stay in the jungle Mowgli yes sir i ll do anything to stay in the jungle King Louie good and old King Louie boo bada boo bing thats me can fist it for you have two bannanas have we got a deal Mowgli yes sir ill do anything to stay in the jungle King Louie well then i ll lay it on the line for you now im the king of the swingers zone the jungle vip ive reached the top and had to stop thats whats bothering me i wanna be a man man cub and stroll right into town and be just like the other men im tired of walking around ohh oobie doo i wanna be like you i wanna walk like you talk you woo hoo hoo you ll see its true an ape like me can learn to be human too and the Flukey Monkey annoys King Louie who flops him with his plant hes holding King Louie roo booka zeeah booka zeeah booka zeeah and the monkeys applaud Mowgli gee cousin Louie youre doing real great King Louie now heres your part of the deal cous lay the secret on me of mans red flower Mowgli but i dont know how to make fire King Louie now dont try to kid me mancub i made a deal with you what i desire is mans red flower to make my dreams come true suddenly Baloo Bagheera and the Gummi Bears reach the wall of the ruin in time Bagheera fire so thats what that scoundrals after Zummi odd why would an ape wanna learn how to make fire Tummi beats me but hey the music the beat catchy Baloo i ll tear him limb from limb i ll beat him i ll um yeah Bagheera are you listening Baloo oh yeah Bagheera and stop that silly beat business and listen this will take brains not brawn Baloo you better believe it im loaded with both Bagheera good now while you create a disturbance i ll rescue Mowgli got it Tummi ah Baloo what are you doing Baloo im gone man solid gone Bagheera not yet Baloo Gruffi hey look out King Louie Mowgli and the Monkeys come through as Bagheera stands still as a statue getting ready to grab him but before he could the door opens and hits him Baloo is wearing a disguise as a female ape Baloo hey zaap don ronie hap pa dee zeep a deee zoop don dobby King Louie aba doo zee get mad baby and they dance and Zummi gets down with the beat woo hoo hoo i wanna be like you i wanna talk like you walk like you woo hoo hoo you ll see its true hoo hoo an ape like me can learn to be like someone like me Baloo take me home daddy and Louie swings on Bagheeras tail can learn to be like someone like you King Louie one more time he slaps off Baloos disguise Baloo yeah cant learn to be like someone like me doo da da da da yeah man Zummi ah Baloo your disguise is off Monkeys its Baloo the bear yeah thats him how did he get in here Gruffi quick time for gummi berry juice they drink it and bounce knocking down the monkeys and Baloo grabs Mowgli but the monkey snatches it from him as he runs Bagheera roars and chases the monkey and Baloo gets ready to hit the monkey on the head hits Bagheera instead Grammi ll take that she snatches Mowgli from him but King Louie takes him as the ruin is falling apart and King Louie gives Mowgli to Baloo and tries to hold the ruin and Baloo has an idea he tickles Louie making him laugh but the monkeys knock him aside and Baloo waves bye bye and leaves Tummi quick the ruin is about to collasp lets blow this popsickle stand and one block falls on Bagheeras tail Gruffi you allright Bagheera and he removes the block and the ruin falls apart causing King Louie and the monkeys to go flee into the jungle Baloo man that is what i call a swingin party Zummi im just glad we got out alive Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof